Locked Away
by Yuukimari
Summary: It's an unique plot with the couple GaaraXSakura. Please read and review! Not guaranteed to be updated and continued unless I get reviews! :3 GaaSaku GaaXSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know, it's like, another GaaraXSakura story! Well this one I believe has a unique plot and I actually started this a year ago so I just reread it and added to it :3 Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Sakura: Yuukimari doesn't own any characters from Naruto nor Naruto itself. Enjoy!**

Sakura's POV

He looked so strange, not that his strangeness was a bad thing, but he just stood there in the window, watching. His eyes were surrounded by black from obvious insomnia. He was pale from not being let out into the sun and his hair was bloody red that always looked awesome and dare I say, hot to me. He had the most beautifully creepy pale teal eyes that were completely emotionless most of the time from what I could tell but some part of me longed to make him smile. He always stood in the top right window on the second floor of the house. I ran a hand through my long pink locks nervously. I heard his name was Sabaku no Gaara and he lived with his two siblings and father. He had one sister named Temari and one brother named Kankuro. Temari and Kankuro both go to my school. Temari's a senior and Kankuro's a sophomore while Gaara is supposed to be a freshman like me. Except he doesn't go to school. Many say that he's a psychopath but I don't believe it and neither does my mom. We both always try to get him over to our house so we invite the Sabaku's over often but he never seems to show. Neither does their dad much but whenever he does, he gets very tense when Gaara's comes up and says he's sick. I wonder if they home school him but whenever I see him, he's always just standing there watching like he has nothing else to do. He looks malnourished too which worries us. I meet his eyes without fear unlike a lot of people. Of course I hear the same rumors fluttering around about how he apparently killed people and his dad locked him up in a room to prevent it but seeing how his bones protrude and the almost gentle and lonely look in his eyes, I doubt it. And today was the day. I knew that I was going to do it today because my mom and I made a pact. After school, I WILL go and ask to see him. Their father won't be home because he barely ever is so my mom is going to offer for us to go over and be with them so they aren't alone. No doubt they'll say yes too because they've admitted themselves that they feel uncomfortable without an adult figure around, even if Temari is a senior. Gaara stares at me and I stare at him with curiosity. I wave and smile at him. Gaara's face contorts into confusion and he awkwardly raises a hand at me, seeming unsure and shocked. I smile more and get out a notebook. I write big on it in a black marker and show it to him. It says, 'Hey, do you think I could come over and meet you after school today?' Gaara reads it, his teal eyes soaking it in. He thought for a moment and then left. He came back with a pad of paper and a marker and was writing something. He showed it to me. It read, 'Maybe, ask Temari. Why do you want to meet me?' I smiled and wrote on a new piece of paper, 'Because I like making new friends and I love your hair' I showed it to him. He seemed to let out a laugh as he slightly hid it behind the notebook as he wrote. He showed it. 'Thanks, it's called bed head. You should try it.' I laughed and Kankuro who had just come out looked at me weird. I grinned at Gaara and he let out a small smile. I wrote again on a piece of paper, 'I'd have to learn how to do that first, you should teach me'. I held it up and Kankuro saw as he walked over and glanced up to who I was talking to. Gaara was writing when he did. He held it up and saw Kankuro, his eyes widening a little in what looked like fear. His paper said, 'I can. It's pretty easy. If I meet you, then sure'. I nodded and flashed a smile before turning to Kankuro who was looking at us shocked.

"Hey Kankuro, do you think that my mom and I could come over today?" I asked, smiling friendly at Kankuro. Kankuro blushed slightly.

"Uh yeah. Actually, Temari won't be there, she'll be hanging out with her boyfriend so I'm sure that she'll appreciate the help. Um, just wondering, why were you talking to Gaara?" Kankuro asked, looking up at the window. Gaara was there watching. I gave him a reassuring smile before looking back at Kankuro.

"Because he seems cool and I like meeting new people. Plus his hair is awesome." I shrugged, smiling. The bus came and we got on. I waved at Gaara as we left and he waved back slightly before disappearing into his room.

Gaara's POV

I watched her as she waved at me before the bus was about to move. I waved back in a small gesture before going back to my bed. She spoke to me… I couldn't believe it! Her name's Sakura and she lives across the street from me. She was here before we moved in which was when I was ten which was 6 years ago. Ever since then, I've kinda have what some might call a 'crush'. To me, she's completely beautiful and when I first saw her I told Temari that I thought she was pretty which meant the same thing to me at the time. But over the years, she just seemed to grow into an angel. She had long bubble-gum pink hair that went down to her lower back and the most beautiful emerald green eyes that I have ever seen. They reminded me of forests but I wasn't able to really see them up close which SUCKED. Her skin looks so flawless and soft and the perfect skin tone between tan and pale. And I understand that comments about her body are inappropriate but I'm a teenage guy with hormones so I have rights. Let's just say that she has all the curves in the right places.

'She said she liked my hair…' I thought, still shocked at what just happened. I hoped that she would come over so I can meet her but I wasn't sure how much of a chance there was. I sighed before starting on my daily school work and such for home school which took at most 4 hours. Their school lasted 8. So the least I would have to myself before Kankuro gets home is 4. And I get to see Sakura then too but only for a minute and through a window.

'The one actual time that I wish I had a life and school.' I thought as I started. All though, that was a lie. I always wanted to go to school and see what it was like even though during the few times I do get to talk to Kankuro and Temari, which is when my dad isn't home, they always say I'm lucky that I'm smart and I'm home schooled. I mean, it's not bad. I get to paint and relax and read all I want as long as I stay in my room most of the time. I'm so glad that Dad is letting me paint. Before I was able to, I was miserable. Painting is just relaxing and it keeps me in my room which makes Dad a lot better so he buys me new paints and such that I need every week. All I have to do is write it down on a piece of paper and slid it under the door and eventually Dad will get it and buy it for me. He leaves it outside my door along with breakfast in the morning. I thought about painting as I did my work.

Sakura's POV

I waited eagerly as I watched the clock. 5 minutes until school ended. My leg shook anxiously and Sasuke slid a folded paper onto my desk. I unfolded it and read it, stopping my shaking momentarily. It read,

'What are you so anxious for?' I sighed and scribbled on the paper, 'doing something cool with my mom after school. Why?' I folded it and slid it back, my leg shaking again. He wrote on it and slid it back, not bothering to fold it. It read, 'Because your leg keeps shaking into mine.' I blushed slightly and stopped, trying to remember to not do it. I only had 3 more minutes anyway. My mom already knew that I'd be going over to the Sabaku's right after school so she was going to make some brownies or something and come over after they were done.

"Sorry." I muttered to Sasuke. He 'hned' and continued to be emotionless and nonchalant like usual. It bugged me. To me, it spoke out as, 'I'm arrogant' which he was sometimes. 1 more minute. Everyone including me started to pack up and put the chairs on top of the desks.

"So what are you doing after school?" Sasuke asked as he put his chair up.

"Meeting someone. Why?" I shrugged as I put mine up and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"Just heard you might have a boyfriend so I was curious." Sasuke shrugged apathetically. I rolled my eyes and the bell rang.

"Yeah, like that'd happen." I said sarcastically before rushing out. I hurried onto the bus and sat next to Kankuro. He smiled at me.

"Sup, pinkie?" Kankuro asked. I shrugged.

"Being annoyed by Sasuke. You?" I smirked. He nodded.

"Not much. I'm looking forward to your mom's cooking though. And yeah, Sasuke can be a dick sometimes." Kankuro agreed. I nodded. We listened to our music on the rest of the way home.

Sakura's POV

I walked with Kankuro to their house. He opened the door with a key and walked in, letting me in. I followed and close the door behind me.

"You can just set your bag down anywhere." Kankuro said as he set his backpack down on the right side of the door. I put mine beside his.

"Gaara, I'm home! You should come down here!" Kankuro called upstairs.

"Do I have to?!" A voice called back.

"Yes! I have a surprise! Now hurry your ass down here!" Kankuro called back, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! No cussing." I teased Kankuro. He just shrugged as someone came down the stairs. I looked up and smiled friendly. He froze for a second and then more slowly walked down the stairs. His hair was very messy but in a sexy way and he wore a grey long sleeve shirt with black worn out skinny jeans.

"Gaara, this is Sakura, from across the street." Kankuro introduced. I raised a hand.

"Sup?" I smiled. Gaara smiled back slightly. He shrugged.

"Not much, so this is the girl you said was hot Kankuro?" Gaara grinned, shooting his brother a look. Kankuro glared.

"So? You said she was beautiful Mr. Romance." Kankuro smirked. Gaara blushed and glared. I blushed and laughed nicely.

"Thank you." I smiled at Gaara. He nodded.

"Sure." He shrugged, trying to act like he didn't care by looking away.

"So, I'm goin to go play video games. You can show her around Mr. Romance." Kankuro shrugged as he went to the living room which I noticed had an Xbox and PlayStation in it. I looked at Gaara. He rolled his eyes.

"Geez. One day he's gonna get fat from just sitting around. Anyway, uhh, wanna go look around?" Gaara asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. I smiled.

"Sure, I kinda wanna see your room if you don't mind." I smiled. I noticed colors on his hand and looked at them confused. He didn't seem to notice.

"Uhh sure." Gaara shrugged, not really caring. He lead me up the stairs and to the room all the way at the end of the hallway where the window that he always looks out from was. When we walked it, I was shocked. I wasn't expecting it to be this… empty. He had a closet which was closed on the left wall near the mirror and a full sized bed with black comforters on the left side wall. There was a desk on the right side of the window and the room was very open and empty in the middle besides an easel and a small white plastic drawer container that had small black wheels on it. On the top there was a cup that had murky water that some paint brushes sat in, tons of paint containers and a little plastic circle that had indented half circles in it where different shades of purple paint sat. On the easel was a large canvas that was sitting horizontally. It had a landscape of a mystical island that was shined on by the moon that was an odd light blue color. Around the distant island was water that looked like it had a purple glow coming from the bottom of it and shadows of fish and sharks could be seen. It was obvious that this painting was recently worked on since the paint was still wet. I walked over to it and realized that there was a rolling stool that Gaara sat in as he watched me. I looked at the painting in awe. He rolled over to me.

"Yeah, I was working on this when you guys came home." He smiled. He too was looking at the painting. I smiled.

"It's amazing. I cant believe that you painted this!" I exclaimed, not able to explain how good it was.

"Thanks." Gaara chuckled. I realized that his voice had a rasp in it that made it kinda husky and sexy in a way. I blushed but ignored it.

"So do you paint a lot?" I asked. Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I basically am alone all day so… yeah." Gaara shrugged but his eyes showed lonliness.  
"So you're home schooled?" I asked.

"Yep." He nodded.

"That's cool." I smiled. Gaara shrugged, not so sure.

"Not particularly. I'd rather be at school than home alone in a room all day." Gaara said, looking at his painting.

"You're home alone in a room all day? How come?" I asked.

"Because I'm technically not supposed to leave this room…" Gaara murmured. I looked at him confused but before I could ask, Kankuro called up saying that my mom was here.

"Your mom?" Gaara asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she brought snacks and is gonna stay here with you and Kankuro as am I until Temari gets home." I smiled. Gaara nodded in understanding.

"Oh, okay." He said with slight relief in his voice. 'Poor guy.' I thought sadly.

"Um… can you tell me what school is like?" Gaara asked me. I looked at him and nodded, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah. It's kinda hectic but it can be fun sometimes if you have friends in your classes. The unfortunate thing is the annoying people like a guy named Sasuke Uchiha and all the drama circulating around. I mean, it's a little too hectic and crazy for my taste but some people really like it." I shrugged, not really sure how to explain it. Gaara tilted his head like a puppy.

"That kinda sounds stupid. What kind of drama is there? And what's wrong with Sasuke?" Gaara questioned.

"Drama like who's dating who and who had sex with who and all of that stuff. It can also be people ruining other peoples' reputations with lies. And Sasuke? Well, he's just an egotistical asshole." I explained.

"Well that sounds terrible." Gaara said with a serious interest in what I had to say.

"It kinda is. Anyway, I kinda wish I could stay here with you all day and just be homeschooled like that. It'd be so much fun if we did it together I think because then we could make jokes and play around while helping each other learn. Maybe we could even make jokes that help us remember information." I joked, smiling at Gaara. Gaara smiled a little back.

"That sounds fun. I hate being alone in here." He said, looking down at his paint covered hands. I studied him, seeing this guy as the opposite of what everyone says.

'I wonder how he got the reputation he has.'

**So Gaara's a painter :3 Heehee anyway, please review if you want me to continue this one because I'm on the fence about continuing it for fanfiction. I might for fun but if you want me to post updates and all, you need to review. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I got some awesome feedback on this story! Yay! So I'm continuing it on request of you followers, favoriters, and reviewers and since two of my awesome friends have told me to or I'd die! So here is chapter 2! By the way, I do believe I'm going to change the rating from K+ to T. Please give me your idea on this because I do plan to use profanity and some fluff/lemonish stuff. Yeah... Anyway! Enjoy! :D**

**Temari: Yuukimari doesn't own Naruto nor any of the characters mentioned.**

Chapter 2 – Gaara's POV

Sakura and Miss Haruno have been coming over whenever our dad isn't home for the past two months. Sakura and I are what you call, best friends. She even told me that she doesn't get along with her girlfriends (which I thought she was lesbian or bi at first because of that but then found out it meant friends that were girls) as well as she does with me. Whenever she comes over, she tells me about what happened at school while she does her homework and I paint. Then she'll either watch me paint or write or do both. She never shows me what she's writing but I presume it's some type of diary or something because I'll sometimes catch her smiling to herself or giggling. And I thought I was crazy. Sakura is a little strange to say the least but I do enjoy her company. Okay, you got me. Saying I 'enjoy' her company is an understatement. I love her company; in fact, I may be addicted to it. Okay, okay, I may contain a tiny crush on her… maybe. Nice try Gaara, you'll never fool yourself on that one. So yes, I am indeed in love with her. How do I know? I don't. I'm just guessing since I have to literately distract myself from kissing her with intense painting mode and music blasting which she doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she's actually helped me find and get even more music by showing me websites with free music downloads. So basically, I couldn't be happier. Well, I could but I'm not even going to allow myself to think of that as a possibility because this is the happiest I've been in a long time so I'm not gonna push my luck.

'It's a Saturday so dad's not going to be home. Good. Now I should probably take a shower since she'll be here soon.' I thought to myself as I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling like I had been for the past two hours while my music blasted in my room. I'll admit it; I was surprised that no one in my family complained about the music. Yet again, I did play Yiruma, Lindsey Sterling and other relaxing, orchestral pieces when it was late at night and in the morning. God, music made my life ten times better! I got up after glancing at my computer, which had the time in a big blue font on the black screen saver. It read 11:37. Sakura usually got here around 12 since her mom made us lunch. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed in gray worn out skinny jeans that fit loosely on me since I was, in Sakura's exact words, 'bones and flesh', and a black Pierce The Veil shirt that Sakura had bought for me since they were one of my favorite bands. The minute I walked out of the bathroom into my room, I heard a knock on my door and Sakura walked in with my lunch.

"Hey." Sakura smiled. I smiled back and gave a wave of my hand.

"My mom made miso salmon." Sakura said, handing me the plate with food on it. I ate quietly while Sakura wrote. It usually took a couple of minutes before Sakura started talking.

"So yesterday, I was told that a guy in my grade likes me." Sakura said after about six minutes. Yes, I do count. I looked at her with a 'so?' face.

"Well it isn't like a friend like. I was told he wants to date me." Sakura explained. I gritted my teeth and looked away from her.

"I'm assuming you don't know who it is?" I asked setting my clean plate on my desk and then sitting on my stool.

"Nope." Sakura replied.

"Then what are you gonna do? You obviously can't say you want to date this guy if you don't know who he is." I replied casually, rolling over to my easel and fresh canvas. I began to sketch out a design.

"Obviously Gaara. But I never really thought that anyone would like me like that though." Sakura said. I glanced at her to find her blushing while she wrote. I sighed mentally.

'This sucks. My heart hurts.' I thought as I finished my rough sketch.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked as I started to get out the paints I planned on using. My back was to her.

"Probably nothing. It's not like I want a boyfriend that much anyway." Sakura replied. I couldn't help but flinch at that sentence.

"Yeah." I responded, more or less ending the conversation there. I started to paint, not being able to stop myself from editing with my hands, no matter how many times Sakura and Miss Haruno scolded me for it.

"I see you're wearing the shirt I gave you. I'm glad." Sakura said after ten minutes or so. I glanced at her to find her smiling. I blushed and quickly looked at my painting again. Damn she drove me crazy. Honestly, I wanted to kiss her so bad and explain to her these deep, locked away emotions. I wanted to open myself up. I found myself lowering my paintbrush as if I were second guessing my design. That's probably what it seemed like to Sakura but I was in fact arguing with myself. Oh I wish I would've argued more and convinced myself that I should keep it a secret. But I guess if I did that then I wouldn't have had the burden relieved from my shoulders.

"Sakura…" I said softly and seriously. I remember feeling her beautiful emerald orbs burning my back with their beauty.

"Yes?" Her sweet, gentle voice replied, obviously knowing that I was being serious.

"I don't want you to go out with anyone." I said, my stomach churning as I realized that I had just basically told her I loved her with such rude and straight forward words. Sakura did always say that appreciated honesty and admired how bold I was when it came to saying things.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked. I didn't turn around. I knew if I did, she'd run or something.

"I don't want you to date anyone because…" I started, feeling my emotions about to break out of their cage and engulf Sakura with their intensity. I set the paintbrush down and rubbed my sweaty palms down from my thigh to my knee.

"Because why?" She asked innocently, either playing dumb or not understanding exactly what I was implying. I couldn't take it anymore. Honestly, I couldn't but I just wish I would've controlled myself. Well, been capable of doing that is more of a realistic wish. I just couldn't hold back. I had to. My heart was screaming and tearing me apart from the inside out if I didn't do what I did. So I got up, turned to her and walked over to her. It felt like I had to walk for a long time when it only took three steps to get to her. I remember looking into her eyes and thinking how they seriously did sparkle like emeralds before leaning down to her, cupping her cheek quickly but as gently as possible like she would break from any pressure. I made my move. I did what I had been fighting this uncontrollable urge, finally giving in. My lips graced hers and a spark of electricity seemed to jolt through me. It soon ignited a fire in me and possibly both of us. I couldn't tell if she was kissing back since I hadn't ever kissed nor been kissed before. All I knew is that I somehow managed to get away with pressing my lips against hers harder and then my tongue happened to slip into her mouth and be playing with hers. It seemed like years but only seconds until we broke apart. Long but too short. I wanted it to last forever but I knew it wouldn't and I knew it probably wouldn't ever happen again. I remember giving a gentle loving brush on her lips before fully breaking away. Then I stepped away and sat on the floor like a dog awaiting the response of their master. I watched her as she raised a hand to her lips, gently touching them as her mind processed my sin I had just committed on her. Her eyes widened when they met mine and I went to say something like, 'I'm sorry' or 'I didn't mean that' but instead of lying, I looked away from her. I wasn't going to lie and say sorry because I wasn't sorry. I wasn't going to lie and say I didn't mean it because I did mean it. I meant every single movement and I doubt she'll see it like that. She stared at me for what felt like a minute before running out. I didn't know where she was going but I already got my answer so I had no need to follow her. She obviously didn't want that to happen. She probably saw me as a monster. This is the most likely reason why she left and never came back.

It's been almost two years now. I still watched her get on the bus and leave her house for school every day. I couldn't stop myself from it nor could I stop my damn heart from loving her. I understand that it would've been better if I hadn't ever kissed her or even met her. I remember the following days after I kissed her, she would avoid all visible contact with me, hiding under a hood or getting drove to school. Eventually she stopped and during our sophomore year she would occasionally meet my eyes for a second, which felt like an hour and yet a millisecond, before turning away abruptly and occupying herself in something else. She still talked to Kankuro and Temari. Just not me. Now it's our junior year and I'm sure I'm about to get rampaged or slapped by her when she sees me. It's not by my choice that she'll see me. Temari insisted it upon my father and whatever my father says goes. So here I am today, getting ready, wearing those same damn skinny jeans and Pierce the Veil T-shirt that I wore on that day. I couldn't help but notice how they hung even looser on me than they used to. It was because my father barely fed me now. Since Sakura left, I've been less responsive to Kankuro and Temari so they seemed to easily forget about me. At least Kankuro did. Temari rarely did but Kankuro's an idiot so it wasn't surprising to me. I didn't mind the pains from hunger actually. It helped distract me from that memory that haunted my mind. It was probably half my fault anyway since I partly and childishly blamed Temari and Kankuro for what happened. I don't anymore but I did which was why I distanced myself from them. But the past cannot change and neither can my plans for today. I sighed to myself, looking away from the reflection of a broken hearted, starving teenager and went back into my room, grabbing my computer, IPod and phone. Why did I even have a phone? I have no idea. But I decided to take it with me anyway. To where you ask I am going at 7:50 in the morning? To the bus stop to ride the bus on my first day of junior year at Gakure High, the public high school in the area. That's right. I'll be attending the same damn high school as Sakura. Let's just hope I don't die.

**Alright! So there it was! As always thanks for reading and please follow, favorite, and review if you wish for this to continue! :D Also, if you liked this story please go check out my other GaaraXSakura fanfics as well as my NarutoXSakura fanfic if you like that pairing as well! :) Thanks again and fair winds!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I've been on a huge Locked Away inspiration and have finally come up with an amazing (I think) plot! :D I originally had no idea where I was with it until today when I got smacked with an idea almost literately XD haha anyway, I appreciate all the follows, favorites and reviews! Three of the reviews have been texted to me by my friends so thanks you guys for supporting me! :D So here's chapter 3!**

**Kankuro: Yuukimari doesn't own Naruto nor any characters mentioned! Thanks for reading! :D**

Chapter 3 – Sakura's POV

I brushed threw my long pink hair until it was neat and straight. I then studied my reflection. My clothes reminded me of him.

'No shocker there. I might as well just be the girl version with pink hair.' I thought to myself and sighed. I wore a black 'My Chemical Romance' shirt with gray and black skinny jeans with crosses on them as well as a white 'Three Days Grace' jacket. I turned away from my ugly reflection and grabbed my bag as well as an apple before leaving for the bus stop. It was about two to three minutes from my house and practically one second from his. He just had to cross the road. I made my way up the hill to it, pulling up my hood since it was raining. I soon froze after the bus stop was in view, shocked. Memories from that day about two years ago flooded my mind as I stared at him. There he was.

Gaara stood at the bus stop about a foot or two away from the stop sign. His back was to me and I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing the same clothes from that day. I felt my heart cringe at the sight of him and it wasn't just because of what happened. It was because the scene in front of me was so sad. His head was tilting up, looking at the sky. He wore no jacket despite how cold it was, especially with the rain. His bloody red hair was soaked and a lot longer than before. It went about two inches below his shoulders. His hands sat in his pockets and a worn out small black backpack hung from his extremely skinny frame. I didn't have to be close to see he lost a ton of weight and was much more malnourished than before. I felt water start to form at my eyes when a skin and bone hand retracted from his pocket to be held out to catch the rain in it. I wanted to run to him, hug him and keep him warm. I wanted to take care of him like I used to. But of course I didn't. I couldn't. That would be cruel of me. He couldn't ever know. If he found out, he'd hate me. I took a deep breath to calm down and walked to the bus stop like it wasn't a big deal. He didn't seem to hear me and when I got closer, I knew why. He had ear buds in his ears. But that didn't stop him from turning around as if he felt my presence. It took all I had from crying and apologizing to him. His jade eyes met mine and I saw emotions flash behind them for a second before being blocked and locked away from sight. He must've taught himself not to allow them to show. Another thing we have in common. I wanted to say something but he turned away as quick as he looked, acting as if I weren't a big deal.

'Maybe I'm not…' I thought and then felt anger rage in me at the thought of it being true.

'If I mean nothing to him then I'm going to be so pissed.' I thought, gritting my teeth. Then I remembered that I was the one who left him, not him who left me.

"My dad finally gave in to Temari's wish. It was her idea for me to go to public school." Gaara suddenly said. I looked at him, shocked at the fact that he was the first to say something. He never was before. And now when he talked, he didn't meet my gaze like he always did. I remembered how he said it was rude not to look at the person you're talking to. I didn't say anything and looked away from him. I expected that he'd probably think I didn't want to talk to him, which was a lie but that's what assumed he'd come to.

"If I would've been let out of the house then I would've gone and seen you to see if you were okay since I never saw you getting on the bus until a month or so later. But when I did I knew you were okay so I came to the conclusion that you just didn't want to deal with me or deal with what I told you the last time we talked. Or maybe you thought I'd do it again and didn't want that. There were a lot of things I thought but that never once stopped me from wanting to see you and talk to you. I guess you could say I missed having you around. I still do. Maybe that's why Temari convinced my dad. She probably saw through my apathetic act. Either way though I hope you don't hate me and I'm sorry." Gaara said. I looked at him, shocked to say the least. He never talked this much before. He only explained things through actions or art. Never words out of his mouth. I wanted to say something but the bus came and he put the ear bud he had taken out back in his ear before walking on the bus. He went to the very back and sat. I followed but paused, not sure where to sit. I eventually just sat three seats in front of him.

'He talked to me… more than five words… and he's going to my school…' I processed, still in shock. I turned my IPod on and listened to it on the way there, thinking about everything. Once we got to school I scrambled off the bus and went to my first class which was Advanced English 11. I got my seat and wrote in my notebook while I waited for class to start. Once it was 8:30, the bell rang and the teacher came in and started to talk about what was expected of the students in class. I stopped writing when she finished and started to call roll, looking around at my classmates. And with my luck there was Gaara sitting in the very back. Ten-Ten has sat beside me on my left and Sasuke did on my right.

'Since when did creep Sasuke sit beside me?' I thought, glancing at him. I shook my head and looked at Gaara.

'He did say he missed me didn't he… I miss you too Gaara…' I thought, looking down at my notebook. I felt my heart clench as memories came back again. I opened it again and began to write more, attempting to either distract myself from my throbbing heart or release my built up emotions. It ended up being releasing my built up emotions like usual. The day went by slowly since I just kept seeing him. He was in three of my four classes for the day. On the bus ride home, he didn't say anything and sat in the back again and I sat in the same place as this morning. When it was our stop, we got off and Gaara walked to his house and I walked to mine without a word spoken between us. That's how it went for the next month or so, us not saying anything to each other but always catching each other's eyes. I found that he was in my English, math, science, study hall but he seemed to always go somewhere during it, Spanish and college level writing class. I also found out that even though he had his ear buds in all the time, he still listened and learned while doodling. I found this out when our teachers called on him to answer the questions, attempting to catch him off guard and punish him but never succeeded since he was indeed listening. He answered every one flawlessly. We never spoke or were paired up together in any class. Actually, he never paired up with anyone when we were given the option to work in a group. We always looked at each other when the teacher mentioned pairing up but then we'd both look away. Well, I would. Gaara's eyes would stay on me for a while until he looked away, as if giving up on talking to me or something. Or maybe it was me who was giving up on talking to him. Either way, I wish I just would've stop being so afraid. He was the one who thought I was mad at him. Giving him the silent treatment wasn't going to get us anywhere. Where exactly did I want us to go? I have no idea. But I knew I wanted to have more interaction than just eye contact. So eventually I began to sit closer to him on the bus until I was sitting on the seat across from him. But that didn't really lead anywhere. The thing that did was when our teacher in our writing class paired us up.

"Okay class, I have put you into pairs based on quality and style of work. The pairs are on this sheet of paper that I have hung on the board so get into your pairs and then read each other's writing and then give each other you're opinion on it." Our teacher Miss Haruka had said from behind her desk. We all went to the board and everyone started to pair up. Gaara had seen the list before me. It seemed that he was patiently waiting for his partner a foot or two away from the list. I was who he was waiting for. I hesitated before walking over to him, mustering up the courage to meet his gaze.

"Let's go out into the hallway where there's less noise." He said, meeting my gaze for a little before going to the teacher to ask. She nodded and handed him what I presumed to be the papers we had turned into her previously. Gaara looked at me and gave a small motion to follow him before he walked out of the classroom to the table that was in the pod area outside of our classroom. The door closed behind us and he sat down calmly, setting aside the paper he wrote and started to read mine. I wondered which paper this was. We always turned in what we wrote at the end of each week to her. I took his paper and started to read.

_The moon lights up the night sky as I sit by my window and think. Think of all the mistakes I've made, think of all the lessons he's gave. I have never been able to please him ever since I was born. The only thing that pleases him is when he hits me more. I had been searching for a light for a long time only to find it minutes away from me. Emeralds sparkle and my heart dances for once in my life. Since when was it able to flutter about like something as free as butterflies? Honestly, I never knew I was capable to feel such strong emotions as such. I never knew that someone would actually care about my existence either. Well, I'd be lying if I said that were true. I've never really met anyone who stuck around, caring for a long time. My sister always argues with me when she gets the chance, saying that those emeralds care as well as my angel mother. She claims that deep down our father does too and doesn't blame me. I know she's lying but I believed her when she said she cares. But she's off at college now with barely any time to spare. So now I sit in my room, staring at a canvas, waiting for inspiration to take hold. I'd be lying if I said I never took a stroke so bold. Ever smidge of paint purposefully placed, all together makes my masterpiece. I'd be lying if I said no one saw them. Because one person and one person alone has truly seen the masterpiece. And that masterpiece would be the process of creation. I believe that one person creates her own masterpieces when she scribbles about in her notebook. I remember she told me that she had tons of them filled on her bookshelves. I remember how we used to create our masterpieces together in one room. But that is the past and the past cannot become the present and the present cannot become the past. So now I create alone, never with anyone to hold, all alone. And here I behold, in ways, how I've become so cold. _

I honestly didn't know how someone such as he could place such words together that would be confusing but somehow work in ways that impact. I never would've thought he'd write something so bold and something so from the heart. It amazed me and made me feel ten thousand other emotions. I realized I was crying when a single tear slide down my right cheek. I looked at Gaara who happened to be looking at me. He very slowly and gently brushed his thumb across my cheek to wipe away the tear.

"Don't cry. There's no need for your tears." Gaara said calmly. I felt my heart clench in pain for him. He was so calm and collected now when before he was reckless and unstable.

"What do you mean there's no need for my tears? You've been alone. I left you alone for the stupidest reason. I punished you for my own faults." I said, looking at the paper. I knew Gaara was shocked because his hand that was retracting froze. I realized why he was shocked. I had actually spoken to him.

**So there it is! As always, please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks again and fair winds! :D**


End file.
